The present invention relates to systems for predicting travel times between locations in general and more particularly relates to systems which provide information about traffic based on real-time and historic traffic data over the Internet.
Recently, many traveler information systems have been developed to inform travelers with regard to real-time traffic information. Examples of such traveler information systems can be found in several major traffic information websites, including
SmartRoute Systems http://www.smartraveler.com/ (1998): PA1 Etak http://www.etaktraffic.com/ (1997): PA1 Traffic Station Group http://www.trafficstation.com/ (1998): PA1 TrafficOnline System http://www.trafficonline.com (1996): and PA1 Traffic Assist http://www.trafficassist.com/ (1998).
The travel information systems are based on the availability of reliable computer-based maps and the availability of traffic data, available over the Internet, which are typically supplied by each state's Department of Transportation. Internet provided data includes real-time velocities and the number of vehicles per minute traveling selected roads. Over time such data can also supply historical travel times between selected points. Existing systems display maps which indicate road construction or other incidents and show or predict travel time along particular routes or between selected points.
In addition to companies that provide Internet based traffic reporting and vehicle routing solutions, many other institutions, including state departments of transportation (DOT) and city departments of transportation, as well as transportation consulting companies in the US, have deployed their own traveler information systems, which use variable message signs (VMS), travel advisory radios (TAR), TV and cable TV channels, radios, kiosks, telephones, pager, and cell phone to provide traveler information to individual users.
In a typical travel information system, a road map is divided into route segments and historical and/or real-time sensor data is used to predict the time it will take a vehicle to travel along a particular route segment. Predictions of trip travel times are then based on linking together route segments to create routes along which it is desirable to calculate a travel time.
What is needed is a better system for predicting future traffic congestion based on a wider range of data including weather, and known movements to and from special events. Further, a system is needed which takes into account the attributes of the vehicle and driver in predicting trip times.